


It's to Save Water

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, birthday present requested by friend of the recipiant, i am so sorry it's terrible and i've been procrastinating on it, i dont even ship them anymore :P, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another great thing about showers was that the solitude really gave one a chance to think. All distractions ceased, and all that was left was a person and their thoughts. The serenity of the ambiance was just perfect. However, as Edd grew older, he learned that showers were even more perfect when accompanied by someone else.<br/>...<br/>Requested by vampygurl402 on FanFiction for their friend arashiwolfprincess' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's to Save Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashiwolfprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/gifts).



> This is for arashiwolfprincess' birthday, requested by their friend vampygurl402. I hope you enjoy it for your birthday, and I'm really sorry if it sucks. I was asked for smut, and this is my first time ever writing it so... yeah. Happy birthday, though!

Showers, to Edd, are not only a necessity, but also a gift. Scalding hot water cascading down from the shower head that provided both warmth and cleanliness let him relax after a long day at work. It was a shame that Edd was also practical, and knew not to stay in the shower for too long (there was the water bill, the environmental impact, and it was rude to hog the bathroom), because otherwise, he would’ve stayed in the steamy cubicle for a lifetime.

Another great thing about showers was that the solitude really gave one a chance to think. All distractions ceased, and all that was left was a person and their thoughts. The serenity of the ambiance was just perfect. However, as Edd grew older, he learned that showers were even more perfect when accompanied by someone else.

...

"Damn, you’re gorgeous," Kevin breathes as he shamelessly stares at Edd's naked body. Though he is an adult, the nerd still wears a black ski cap on his head every day, and Kevin is more than happy whenever he gets a chance to see the long black hair that would've otherwise been hidden by the hat. It looks even better underneath the continuous rain of hot water from the shower.

Mortified by Kevin's comment, Edd flushes crimson as he grabs a bar of soap and starts scrubbing his arm. "When you'd proposed the idea of showering together, I thought that it was so we could save water; instead of having you ogle me like you are now," he replies in his holier-than-thou voice.

Even though Kevin is usually turned off by Edd's nagging, he is on a mission, so a few bumps in the road are inevitable. Trying to complete said mission, he grabs one of Edd's arms to stop his furious scrubbing, and when his boyfriend finally looks at him, Kevin gives him the most seductive bedroom eyes he can muster. "Well if it's saving water you're worried about, then I think we should get started quicker.” 

All the blood that had rushed to Edd’s cheeks is now quickly making its way downwards to his groin. How dare Kevin pull a move like that? And just as Edd was starting his cleansing routine. What’s even worse, the redhead seems to have also taken notice of Edd’s current state, and grins in triumph. 

Oh that is the final straw, Edd thinks. Brows furrowed in annoyance and (sexual) frustration, he takes a half step closer to Kevin, bracing himself to try to sound at least somewhat dignified. “In that case, Kevin, I would very much appreciate it if you would start washing my hair.” And before Kevin can even begin to question it, he finds his boyfriend kneeling down before him, and now knows exactly why he needed someone to wash his hair. His hands would be far too busy with other matters.

Granted, this isn’t what Kevin initially had in mind for their shower, but he wasn’t going to complain now. He glances down at Edd, who is staring right back up at him while already stroking his half-hard member; the dweeb’s eyes wide and unfocused in his daze. When they flicker to the bottle of shampoo for a split second, Kevin gets the message and squirts some into his hand. It’s only after Edd is certain Kevin is going to fulfill his request that he sets his mouth to work. 

The moment Kevin’s cock comes in contact with Edd’s mouth, he realizes that the heat of the shower’s water can’t even hold a candle to the intense torridity he’s feeling now. He grunts and tries to hold the sides of the shower for balance, but the shampoo on his hands doesn’t allow him too. So instead, he takes Edd’s jet black hair in his hands and starts to coat every inch of it in the soapy substance. When calloused fingers begin to massage Edd’s scalp, he moans at the feeling, turning on the recipient of the blow job even more and having him slowly buck into Edd’s mouth.

Even though Edd is currently using his hands to pump the remainder of Kevin’s length that he can’t manage to swallow, and it feels great, Kevin can’t help but want to feel more moans reverberate from his boyfriend. Pausing his hands from lathering shampoo, he addresses his boyfriend in between shallow intakes of breath. “Double D… touch yourself.”

It’s then that Edd’s previously closed eyes open to stare up yet again at Kevin. He raises an eyebrow quizzically, but Kevin nods in assurance. Tentatively, Edd takes one hand and starts stroking himself back to complete stiffness again, gasping at the feel of his own hand. Kevin starts scrubbing Edd’s head even faster to keep him from going over the edge. 

After one particularly quick stroke, Edd scrapes his teeth on Kevin, causing the latter to grip tightly at the soapy hair and moan himself as he rides out his orgasm by thrusting into the heat of Edd’s mouth, shooting his load at the back of Edd’s throat. 

It isn’t until Edd comes himself that he unlatches his mouth from Kevin’s cock, promptly spitting the semen into the shower drain. Kevin helps him stand so he can rinse out his hair and wash his own come from his stomach. Still in a post-orgasmic daze, Kevin chuckles as he helps Edd wash himself off. 

“Something funny?” Edd inquires.

“I just think it’s ironic that we got down and dirty in a shower,” Kevin muses.

This earns him an annoyed huff and a light slap on the shoulder… even if it wasn't intended to be light.


End file.
